1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called “turret” can hold either a real lock cylinder or a dummy cylinder for the sake of styling. A turret of this type is usually mounted in the carrier and removed from it again from the outside of the door only after the carrier has been attached to the inside of the door. This is done by a setting movement of the carrier, which consists of two different, successive components. The first phase of the setting movement required to install the turret is a “plug-in” phase, during which the turret is inserted into an opening in the carrier. This is followed by a “shift phase”, in which the inserted turret is subjected to a parallel shift in the carrier. During this parallel shift in the opening in the carrier, at least one lateral shoulder on the turret arrives behind an opposing shoulder on the carrier. A locking screw is then used to lock the turret in its installed position in the carrier.
The turret is removed from the carrier in the reverse manner. First, the locking screw is loosened. Then the shift phase of the setting movement is performed in reverse, during which the opposing shoulder on the carrier releases the shoulder on the turret. Now the “pull-out” phase of the setting movement can be performed, during which the turret is pulled out of the opening in the carrier.
In an actuating device of this type (DE 30 30 519 A1), the turret is held in the carrier merely by the shoulder or shoulders. After installation, the shoulders grip the opposing shoulders in the carrier. The ability of the installed turret to resist being pulled out, however, is unsatisfactory. The threaded receptacle for the locking screw is located in the carrier, and the end of this screw merely prevents the turret from being parallel-shifted in the reverse direction in the carrier, which must be done before the turret can be removed. The locking screw does not make any contribution to the ability of the turret to resist being pulled out of the carrier.
In an actuating device of a different type (EP 1 026 351 A1), the two sidepieces of a U-shaped slide are guided in lateral guide rails of a carrier. A threaded hole for a setscrew is provided in the web connecting the two sidepieces of the “U”. The head of this screw points toward the interior of the yoke, whereas the end of the screw which is used to actuate the screw projects laterally from the carrier. This actuating end of the setscrew is accessible through a lateral opening in the rabbet area of the door. When the setscrew is turned, the head of the screw meets a side wall of the turret, which has been inserted into an opening in the carrier, and as the screw continues to be turned, it pushes the U-shaped slide toward the rabbet of the door. In this phase, projections seated on the two U-sidepieces at the web end travel into corresponding recesses in the turret, the goal of which is to make it impossible to pull the turret out of the carrier. No setting movement is performed to install the turret. The pull-out resistance of the turret, which is clamped between the projections on the U-shaped slide and the head of the adjusting screw, is unsatisfactory.